The Phantoms Power
by Phantom'sDeath
Summary: In this crossover, Erik is a mutant who has lived throughout the centuries and is brought to Charles's school to be rehabilitated. Little do they know that Erik has a plan of his own.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor do I gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the original author, Gaston Leroux. I also do not own nor do I gain any monetary from any characters, settings, and names from the X-Men series, which belongs to the creator Stan Lee and the Marvel Universe._

**Author's Note: Hi all, I just had an idea about Erik being a mutant and his mutation had aspects of being an actual phantom. And to add a little twist to it, he can't die, that's another mutation of his. I hope that you all think this is as cool as I do. After reading I would love some reviews.**

Prologue: The Man in the Opera

It's a quiet day at the school, sunny, a slight breeze, and the students are enjoying some free time. Charles Xavier sat looking out of a large window, looking at his students play, how they brought him joy. "Professor." Storms voice brought Charles back to reality.

Turning around, he responded, "Yes Storm, what can I do for you?" he inquired.

"I was hoping that you..." Storms voice trailed off as she observed Charles's countenance, "Professor are you all right?"

"No, it's a mutant, but I don't know how I can feel him, his anger, and sorrow. But how, I shouldn't be able to feel him, I'm not using cerebro, unless..." his voice trailed off, giving him a concerned look, Storm motioned to bring Charles back to reality, "We must check on Jean." Looking at storm, Charles was off to her lab.

Entering Jeans lab, Charles saw that she was up and about just as always, thinking he might be wrong, he ventured to ask, "Jean, are you feeling alright today?"

Startled slightly from being so engulfed in her work, she looked up to see Charles looking more worried than usual. "Yes, I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

Disregarding her question, he continued to question her. "Any minor ailments, a headache perhaps?" Charles asked.

Thinking for a moment, she answered with realization in her voice. "Yes, actually, now that you mention it, I do have a slight headache. But I'm sure it will go away, nothing to worry about." Smiling slightly, Jean turned back to her work.

"This can't be..." Charles whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Jean Asked

"Nothing," Charles lied, "Jean, I must ask you to go and retrieve a mutant for me."

"I don't think I have the time not, Why don't you ask Logan to go?"

"He can't handle this kind of mutant. It must be a telepath like yourself and I. I know that I am asking a great deal, but this is of great importance." Charles pleaded.

Seeing that this was indeed important, Jean dropped what she was doing and walked over to Charles. "Alright, I'll be taking Storm with me then." Jean said looking into Charles's eyes.

Returning her look Charles said a thank you before Jean and Storm departed.

~In the Jet with Storm and Jean~

"Why is it so important that we get this mutant straight away, did he tell you?" Storm asked Jean.

"No, he didn't tell me a thing except our location. Paris France, he said to look for a burnt down opera house. He also warned me that we have never faced a mutant like this before." Jean half answered and half talked out loud.

"Well, I guess we'll see what the fuss is all about when we get there." Storm joked.

But Jean wasn't in the mood for jokes, when she looked into Charles's eyes, she saw worry, and, she might have been mistaken, but she also thought that she saw fear. Genuine fear for their safety, as well as the mutants.

Arriving at Paris at midnight, Jean landed the jet in an abandoned parking lot. Walking out of the jet, Jean and Storm were aw struck at the beauty of Paris, the cobble stone streets, the gorgeous flowers, and the architecture. But they were not there to sight see; they had a job to do. Setting out, they quickly went from street to street, looking all over for a burnt opera house. After about an hour of searching, they finally made it to the middle of Paris, and to the opera house. Looking at it, they both wondered why it was left the way it was.

"Why would the people of Paris leave a burnt down building in the middle of their city?" Storm wondered out loud.

Jean then noticed that the perimeter around the opera house was fairly clean. "Look, do you see the clean ring around the opera house. It looks as if no one goes near it, like there scared to." Jean pointed out to Storm.

"Well, lets get in there and get this guy and go before people start to wake up." Storm said as she started walking forward.

Upon entering the burnt opera, Storm and Jean both felt the temperature drop about twenty degrease, and a dark feeling crawl up their spines. Sharing a worried look, they kept going. "Hello?" Jean managed to call out, "Is anyone here?" Upon saying this, they both felt a presence in what used to be the grand hall, and then disappear to the stage. Jean looked over to Storm and motioned for her to follow.

Reaching the remnants of the stage room they looked around. Taking in the once great architecture, the once red velvet seats, now burnt and black, the curtains now shredded and covered with soot and burns. "What do you want?" boomed a strong melodic voice, seeming to come from every direction. "Why have you come to my opera house?"

Stunned and captivated by the voice Jean had to muster up all her strength to even respond, "We're here to help you. To take you back with us to a safe place." Jean responded.

"I don't need help, go away." The voice ordered in such a compelling melodic way, that they almost obeyed.

Realizing what was happening, Jean stopped herself. "No, you _will_ show yourself and you _will_ come with us weather you want to or not!" Jean yelled with courage she did not know she had at the moment.

Surprised by this sudden outburst, the man whom the voice belonged to stepped out to show himself in fine dress wear in box five. Wearing an expensive raven black tuxedo, black cloak, crisp white gloves, and a long brimmed black hat, which covered up his face. "Well, what are you going to do now?" the man inquired sarcastically.

Looking into his gleaming golden eyes that cut through the shadow cast from his hat, Jean felt a shiver run down her spine. His eyes could see through anything she thought, they can see right into your soul. "We're going to take you with us." Jean said with as much courage as she could muster, trying to stand her ground.

The man just laughed at this, at her attempt to show her domination, his beautiful laugh transfixing Jean and Storm for only a moment, but a moment was all he needed. The man disappeared before their eyes, and his booming voice thundered throughout the opera house. It again sounded like it came from every corner, sometimes as close as being right next to their ears that he could feel his warm breath against their skin, or so far it sounded like a whisper. "I do not intent on leaving with you, I do not even know how you knew I was here. But I _do_ know that you are leaving **now.**"

Before Jean and Storm knew anything, they felt compelled to leave, but just before they started walking Storm shouted, "Charles Xavier sent us to get you!"

Their bodies felt light again, as their will was able to tell it what to do instead of his. "You lie!" roared his beautiful voice, but with a slight murderous sound to it. "He said he would leave me in my peace long ago!"

Taking this opportunity, Jean said calmly, "Why don't you come with us and talk to him about it."

Although he saw through this trap, he decided to go with them anyway. Stepping out from the shadows once again, he gave a slight bow and then motioned for them to lead on to the jet.

Arriving at the jet, the man was in aw. He had never seen such a thing before in his life, and as he lifted his head to continue to look the jet up and down, his hat could no longer shield his face with the shadows it cast over it. Storm and Jean both then saw the raven black mask that covered the whole of his face except for his thin lips and pale chin. Realizing that they were staring at him, he turned to them with his menacing glair, and they both asked in unison, "Why are you wearing a mask?"

Replying with a voice like daggers, he snapped, "Some things are best left untold!" Realizing that they were treading on this ice, Storm and Jean dropped the topic completely.

Boarding the jet, Jean and Storm strapped into their chairs and started take off. Realizing that he was still standing, Storm warned, "You'd better sit down and strap in." Heading her warning, he did as he was told, with minor confusion as to how the buckle worked. Once they were in flight heading toward to school, Storm turned to him and said, "You haven't told us your name yet."

"And neither have you." He said back with a hint of mockery on his lovely voice.

Sensing that they were in a comfortable place, she told him, "My name is Ororo, but everyone calls me Storm, and that is Jean."

Looking at the African-American women closely for the first time, he took in her white hair with her young age, he pretty smile and brown eyes, and he then turned his gaze to Jean with her short red hair and pale skin with brown eyes as well, he felt slightly at ease, although not completely. "My name," he paused as though he was telling the biggest secret of his whole existence, and looking from Storm who already looked into his eyes, to Jean who turned around at this revelation and he then looked down at the floor, "Is Erik," looking back up he finished, "Erik Dessler."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor do I gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the original author, Gaston Leroux. I also do not own nor do I gain any monetary from any characters, settings, and names from the X-Men series, which belongs to the creator Stan Lee and the Marvel Universe_

**Authors Note: Hi all, hope that you liked the prologue and are ready for the first chapter. During this chapter, Erik meets Logan and they have a small fight, and Erik has an encounter with some of the students.**

After the long flight, Jean and Storm landed the jet down on the opened landing pad, and were lowered underground as the baseball court closed over them. "Alright Erik, we're here." Storm said while turning around in her seat unbuckling to see Erik clenching the edges of his seat with his long legs firmly planted on the floor. IT was fairly evident that he did not like to fly in the jet. Laughing slightly, Storm walked over to him. "Erik, it's okay, we've landed, we have stopped moving. You can let go now."

Looking up to her soft brown eyes with his worried golden ones. "I would like to leave this mechanical nightmare." He stammered

Smiling brightly, Storm helped unbuckle Erik and showed him the way out. Walking through the lower levels and up to the first floor od the school, the hallways were deserted, all the students were in class at the time. "Right this way Erik." Storm motioned for him to follow her. While they were walking they passed the main stairway, which Logan was walking down that very moment.

"Who's this?" he asked baffled, and holding a beer in the hand he used to point.

"Logan, this is Erik. Charles asked us to bring him here." Jean said with a stern glare directed towards Logan.

Ignoring her, Logan walked towards Erik. "So, Erik huh."

Sensing that Logan did not approve of him, Erik let his ominous aura fill the room, darkening the mood and the light coming in through the windows. Looking up from the ground, Erik's golden eyes stared directly into Logan's. "It's Logan, I presume." He said with malevolence in his melodic voice, as well as his French accent.

Logan then released his anamantium blades while discarding his beer bottle, preparing for a fight. "What's that mask of yours hiding, Erik." Logan spat, but as soon as he did, Erik's eyes widened and his lips went tight, and then, he vanished. Logan looked all around in the continually darkening room to try and find the masked man, but to no avail. "Where is he?" Logan yelled, now drawing attention from the classes.

"Logan!" Jean yelled, "Stop this now." Looking into Jeans eyes, Logan saw that she really meant this, and he retracted his blades and stood still. "Erik," Jean shouted into the ever-darkening room, "Erik come back out, Logan didn't mean what he said."

"Oh really," Erik whispered into the room, "I think that he did. I think he meant every Word!" and upon saying this, Erik appeared as the room filled with light once again, with a Punjab lasso around Logan's neck.

Unfortunately, Erik did not know this would not stop Logan, he cant be killed. Breathing in and closing his eyes with annoyance, Logan released his blades and was ready to turn around and stab Erik, but just as he started to, Erik was gone. Looking around for the menace, Logan was baffled. "Now you've done it Logan." Jean retorted angrily, "Find him!"

While they were splitting up to search for Erik, he was sitting on a bench in the shadow of a tree on the edge of the gardens, when he was approached by a little girl around the age of ten. "Who are you?" she asked him with curiosity in her deep blue eyes.

Turning around to face her, she backed away a few steps from the menacing black mask. Seeing this weighed down his heart slightly, "Its alright little one, I am not going to hurt you." Erik cooed to her in his melodic voice, "My name is Erik, what is yours?" he asked with a sweet smile from beneath his mask.

Enchanted by his voice, she stepped forward again, "My name is Layla." She said.

"Layla," Erik repeated, "What a beautiful name."

Smiling from the nice man, Layla continued to talk with him, "What are you doing here Erik?"

"I am not sure yet," he remarked, and then standing up, he held out his hand to her, "Lets find out." Smiling, Layla took his hand and they made their way back to the school.

Arriving back at the school, Erik and Layla seemed as they had known each other for years, they were laughing from some jokes and Erik was giving her a piggyback ride. Jean saw this and rushed out to meet them.

"Where did you go?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't like that man, and I wanted to leave, "Erik said coldly, giving Jean an evil glair, "But then I met Layla, and we came to see why I was brought here in the first place."

Turning to go back inside, Charles is waiting in the doorway, "Mr. Dessler," he said, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to my office." Putting down Layla, Erik motioned for Charles to go forward to his office, and he did. But along the way, quite a few students were waiting for Erik to show himself. It was not often that Logan was bested in a fight, and they wanted to see who could. But when Erik would glance at them, they would shrink back away from him. _Just like always._ He thought to himself, feeling a pain inside of him.

Reaching Charles's office, Erik started the questioning, "Why am I here Charles?" Erik inquired to him like they were old acquaintances.

"Erik you should know why, I told you the last time, if I ever felt your presence again, you would hear from me. We cannot have another incident."

Laughing slightly at the old memory, Erik replied to Charles, "Yes I remember that, but you still haven't told my why I am here."

"You are here to be rehabilitated." Charles said sternly.

Laughing at this, Erik thought he was joking, he isn't ever told what to do. But looking at his visage, he could see he wasn't. "You can't be serious."

**Author's Note: Well what did you think, I hope that you all like it, I know that it was a bit short but I needed to have a chapter where Erik meets a friend and an enemy and Charles. I promise that the next chapter will be great. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own nor do I gain any monetary from this fan fiction story. The characters, setting, and names belong to the original author, Gaston Leroux. I also do not own nor do I gain any monetary from any characters, settings, and names from the X-Men series, which belongs to the creator Stan Lee and the Marvel Universe._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, busy at school. But I am hopeful that this story has captured your interest and that you keep reading.**

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN CONTROLL ME CHARLES!" Erik yelled at him, "I am not told what to do, no one controls me!"

"Don't be foolish, I do not want to _control_ you, I simply want to evaluate your mental health...again." Charles replied calmly.

Glairing at Charles with his golden eyes, it was clear in Erik's eyes that he did not approve of this, but if he was to get Charles to accept that he was fine, he knew he had to go through with his request. "Fin then," Erik began, his voice full of impatience, "We can begin tomorrow." And giving Charles one last look with eyes full of annoyance, Erik left the room with a dramatic swoosh of his cape.

~Elsewhere~

"Logan, you can't doo that. Charles asked him here, you can't just pick a fight with him because you don't trust him." Jean scolded.

"Ya but Jean, I don't trust him, something doesn't sit right with me when he's around." Logan replied.

"Just because you don't trust him..." Jeans voice trailed off as realization hit her, "You don't trust him?"

"He doesn't smell right, he smells like he's hiding something." Logan replied,

Growing nervous, she ran to Charles' office to speak with him about their guest. "Charles, who is he!" Jean demanded, "All I know is that his name is Erik Dessler, but I don't know anything else about him!"

Looking up from his desk, Charles was a bit shocked that Jean didn't trust his judgment. "Jean, why do you ask me this, do you not trust me?" Charles asked her, a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that Logan doesn't trust _him_." Jean seethed.

Hesitating, Charles decided to tell Jean a bit about Erik and his past. "Alright, but there is still much that I do not know, he is a powerful mutant and has blocked most of his mind off so that I may not enter. And his tale, is a heavy one." Indicating for Jean to sit, he continued. "From what he has told me, and that is not much, he has had the hardest life, and he has lived it in solitude. It dates back to Paris, 1885, when he first arrived at the Opera Populaire..."

"1885! That is over two centuries ago!" Jean interpreted.

"Yes, and this will go buy quicker if you let me continue, uninterrupted." Charles scolded. Sinking back into her chair, Jean apologized. "Now," Charles continues, "In 1885, he resided in the Opera Populaire, but not as any normal occupant, he was the Phantom of the Opera, I am not sure if you have ever heard f this legend before, but it was quite real."

Jeans eye's widened when she heard this. "I uh, I have heard this legend before, but I never thought that it could be real."

"Oh, it is very much _real,_ and he is very _dangerous_, Jean, you know the story, but I am sure that it has been altered throughout the years, if you want to hear the true story, then I suggest that you ask him. But be warned, he does not like to be questioned, especially about his mask." Giving Jean one last look of warning, Charles returned to his work and Jean left his office, contemplating how to ask Erik about the Phantom of the Opera legend.

~Outside the School~

"Hi there Erik!" Cried a joyous little Layla who came across Erik sitting under a tree sulking.

Upon hearing Layla's little voice, Erik perked up a bit, "Hello Layla, what brings you here?" Erik inquired.

"Well, I was walking around and then I saw you sitting here and thought I would come over." She replied, "Wanna play a game?"

Surprised to hear a little girl ask him to play a game, he didn't know what to do, "Um, alright, what would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek." Layla told him with a large grin on her face.

_Hide and seek, _Erik thought, _perfect._ "Okay, would you like to hide while I count down?" He asked.

"Ya, count down from 100, no cheating!" Layla told him, and then ran off to hide.

Laughing silently to himself, Erik started counting. _One, Two, Three..._ he thought to himself, _Four, Five..._ but he stopped, someone's trying to sneak up on him. "Its not polite to sneak up on people." Erik said in a mater of fact tone of voice.

Dumbfounded that Erik knew that he was cuming up behind him caught him off guard, but he tried to hid it. "It bugs me that you left our fight earlier, I don't like to have an unfinished fight."

"Agh, it's you, Logan was it?" Erik replied as he turned around. "If I remember properly, you would not have won anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Logan asked.

"Because I had my lasso around your neck, no one escapes a Punjab lasso." Erik said, his tone darkening with every word.

Ignoring this, Logan continues, "It's no secret that I don't trust you," he began, "But the professor seems to, and that should be enough for me, but it's not. You need to give me a reason that I should trust you."

Looking at Logan with amusement in his golden eyes, Erik thought he was joking, but realized he wasn't. With his demeanor darkening until he poured ice out of every fiber of his being, Erik simply replied, "There is no reason." And with that he walked away.

~Later~

Walking down the hallway with an icy air about him, everyone avoided him, but not until they got a good look at his mask, which Erik hated. "Erik! Wait!" Jean shouted down the hallway after him.

Spinning around to meet her, Erik asked, "And what can I do for _you_?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted..." Jean hesitated.

Growing impatient, Erik glaired at her. "Well! Go on!"

"I wanted...I wanted to ask you a question." Jean finally stammered out.

Annoyed by this, Erik waited for her question. "Well what is it?" He finally asked.

"Were you really the Phantom of the Opera?" Jean asked finally.

Taken back by this, Erik's eyes widened before they narrowed with anger. "Who told you this!" He hissed angrily. "It was Charles wasn't it!" He demanded. Scared by his tone of voice, Jean took a step back. Erik then looked her up and down with a cold stair before heading off for Charles' office.


End file.
